Dovahkiin in Alagaesia
by conorjmck
Summary: The Dovahkiin is sent to Alagaesia to help end the tyrannical reign of King Galbatorix. First Fanfic so please be nice.
1. the beginning

DOVAHKIIN IN ALAGAESIA

_This is an idea I have been having for a TES-IC crossover, hope you like it._

_P.s I've never made a crossover, so expect terrible OOC characters._

_By the way TES dragons speak in bold, they think and comm people think and communicate with thoughts and _

This path was so familiar to the Dunmer he could probably walk it backwards. Not that he was going to try of course, it was a thousand feet to the bottom of the mountain, so only an idiot would walk backwards.

"I really should get Odahviing to ferry me up here" He said . "But then again, his draconic pride would probably make him attempt to throw me off Throat of the world."

At last the Dark elf reached the peak, and the big dragon sitting on the word wall.

**"Ah Dovahkiin you are here. Now, let us begin."**

** "**Finally, I get to know what is so damn important!" the Dunmer exclaimed.

"**Listen well to what I have learned through my father, Akatosh Dovahkiin**."

**"There is a land far beyond our horizon, this land is elsewhere on Nirn. There are many things that are recognizable, and many that are not. This land's name, is Alagaesia." The Dragon spoke.**

**"In this land, Alagaesia, Joor, Fahil and Dwemer fight to free themselves from a Tyrannical king, one who commands armies and dragons." Stated the Dragon.**

"D-dwemer? The Dunmer said, shocked.

**"Yes Dovahkiin. In Alagaesia, the Dwemer live." The Dragon assured him.**

"The Dwemer fled across the sea? Did they fear the Chimer that much?" The Dunmer questioned curiously.

**"Nay Dovahkiin, the Dwemer were thrown from the final ****battle to Algalesia. Over time, they forgot their heritage and now live in a mountain called Farthen-Dur."**

"What must I do?" The Dunmer Said, steel in his voice.

**"Assist the dragon of blue, Saphira, for she and her rider, Eragon, will be your strongest ally. Help any she helps, destroy those who attempt to destroy her." **

"So, no slaying her?"

**"No, but the Dragon of red, and his rider, are subject to your might."**

"All right, when will we go?" The Dunmer asked.

**"Nay Dovahkiin, I will only assist with my mind. Odaviing will assist you with his strength."**

And with those words, Odahviing rose to the peak of the mountain.

** "Come Dovahkiin, let us destroy those who wish evil upon all."**

"My pleasure Odahviing."

The Dunmer climbed on to Odahviing's back and with a roar, odahviing Flew in the direction of the sunset.

_Hope you liked it! next time, the Dovahkiin will encounter Eragon, Arya and, Saphira._

_Ooh boy, this is going be great. _


	2. Who in Oblivion are you?

DOVAHKIIN IN ALAGAESIA

_Hello again! I have a lot of time on my hands today so I think I'll start chapter 2 today. Enjoy!_

_P.S still not good with the ole fanfic thing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own either the elder scrolls (owned by Bethesda) or the inheritance cycle (owned by Christopher Paolini)_

After several hours of flying, and the occasional break, Odahviing and the Dovahkiin arrived in the land of Alagaesia.

"At last!" The Dunmer cried "We have arrived, let's find this Blue dragon."

"**While I too wish to find her Dovahkiin, I need to rest to regain my strength." Odahviing panted.**

"Of course my friend, I will go scout out the surrounding area, see what I can.

"**Very well Dovahkiin. But remember be careful, we do not know how they will react to your appearance." Odahviing advised wisely.**

"Weren't you listening to Paarthurnax? He said there are Elves here." The Dunmer said.

"**He also said** **that many things are similar yet different." Odahviing argued.**

"Fine, I won't try to talk to them." The Dunmer submitted.

The Dovahkiin walked away, thinking "_How bad could I look?"_

Unknown to either of them, a slender shadow watched them from a distance with worry.

'Who are they?" Arya Whispered.

The Dovahkiin had been walking for an hour when he felt like he was being observed. Deciding to be sure he cast a detect life spell.

Looking around, he spotted what he was look for, a cloud of pink, signifying the presence of a living being.

"I know you're there you know." The mysterious person said

Arya paused, "_What!? How did he know?_ Arya thought, thinking about what she was about to do. She decided that she should seek answers, and prepare for an attack.

The Dunmer was not surprised to see someone emerge from the tree, but he was surprised to see the figure slowly walk towards him, weapon in hand.

"_Interesting, if whoever that is wanted to kill me, they would be charging weapon raised to strike. But, this person could be trying to lure me into a false sense of security._" The Dunmer wondered.

"_If they think they can beat _me, _Vaden Adala, they are sadly mistaken. _Vaden thought.

"What is your purpose here?" The figure said.

"I am here to end a Tyrant's reign, with the help of a blue dragon. Vaden replied.

All of a sudden an attack was launched at Vaden, mentally not physically, Vaden struggled against the attack, neither the enemy nor Vaden getting the upper hand, until a familiar presence entered the battle.

Arya was startled when she felt a third presence, and that was all that was needed for her concentration to slip and the other figure to assault her.

Vaden thanked Akatosh that Odahviing was near, the dragon had startled his opponent enough for the battle to go in his favor. He pushed back his opponent and charged, physically, at his opponent.

Arya was concerned, "_why would Galbatorix teach this person to shield his thoughts? This person is either a member in Galbatorix's court, or he isn't on Galbatorix's side there for he could become an ally to the Varden."_

Arya was about to request an end to the fight, when she saw the opposition charge. Arya unsheathed her sword and took up a defensive stance.

Vaden's glass shortsword collided with his opponent's sword, and the battle began.

Arya ducked a horizontal swing and attempted to knock her opponent to the ground, Vaden however jumped over the attack while he pointed his blade downward, intending to stab Arya in the chest.

Arya rolled out of the way and swung her sword, expecting resistance from his neck, but was surprised when Vaden abandoned his weapon, rolling away from the attack.

Arya was shocked when Vaden sent a fireball her way, performing a backflip to avoid the ball. However the ball exploded, throwing Arya a couple of feet backwards.

Vaden ran forward and removed his sword out of the ground with little effort. He threw another fireball at his foe attempting to suppress his attacker before he reached them, before being blasted off his feet by a ball of wind.

"_Why would a warrior like him know magic?"_ Arya wondered, charging forward to stop the warrior from getting up.

Suddenly, a green ball of energy hit Arya, preventing her from moving. No matter how much energy she put into the spell, she could not free herself. She decided to call for help from her friend nearby.

"_Eragon"_

Vaden marched forward, intending to get answers from his opponent, when a roar sounded.

"DRAGON!" Vaden cried, retrieving his trusty elven bow of shock and readying it.

Saphira was angry, friend elf Arya needed Eragon's help and if she was hurt, saphira would gladly kill the person who had hurt Arya . "_Gaah! Eragon's emotions about Arya are not helping! _She growled in frustration.

"_Saphira are you all right?" _Eragon asked.

"_Yes Eragon."_ Saphira answered.

"_It is all right Saphira, we are Dragon and Rider! no one except other riders and elves can defeat us. _Eragon exclaimed.

"_Very well Eragon." _Saphira replied. "_But what can defeat Arya?"_

"_She is most likely outnumbered, or has been taken by surprise."_ Eragon surmised.

"_And if neither happened?" _Saphira questioned.

"Then we are in trouble." Eragon said aloud as they reached Arya's location.

Vaden saw a sparkle of blue as an dragon

"The blue dragon" Vaden whispered.

_Thanks for reading chapter two leave positive reviews please._

_bye/au revoir/dosvidanya_


	3. History class is now in session!

DOVAHKIIN IN ALAGAESIA

_Hello again! Last time we left off with Eragon and Saphira arriving at the scene of the battle between Arya and Vaden. _

_Lets go!_

_Guest who reviewed chapter one: He is a Dunmer because Dunmer look so much different than the elves of IC, I mean red eyes? That's going to cause problems. And anyway who except mages like Altmer? They're snobs, Dunmer are pessimistic Assholes but that's understandable in skyrim, their homeland is blown up and they have to live with racists. So yeah. And I haven't played Dawnguard, so no dawnguard stuff. _

_Guest who reviewed chapter 2: I typed three word pages in the first part. It's hard to write long chapters on word. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own either of these great fantasy universes, if I did no one could complain about what isn't in the fanfic._

Eragon could see that Arya was not outnumbered, what he did see were that Arya and her attacker talking to each other. While confused, Eragon believed Arya was no longer in trouble.

But more worryingly, he could feel a chill from Saphira as soon as they saw the figure Arya was conversing with.

"_Saphira, What is wrong?" _Eragon asked.

"_Eragon, I feel, odd. While I feel Kinship towards this enemy, and yet." _Saphira elaborated.

"_And what?" _Eragon nervously questioned.

"_He makes me feel like the Nagran before the Urzhadn." _Replied Saphira.

"_He makes you nervous?" _

"_Perhaps."_

If Eragon had been concerned before, he certainly was now, if Saphira was nervous, even slightly, then this person was dangerous to any man or dwarf, perhaps even an elf.

As Eragon and Saphira came closer to the scene they could see that Arya was talking to the unknown person, why she would do that the dragon and rider were uncertain, this could be a trap or a misunderstanding between both parties, they couldn't misjudge this situation. They must learn this valuable lesson so they could adopt the mantle of the dragon riders of old.

Beginning to land, Saphira contacted Arya, _"Arya what has happened?_

"_I will get him to explain, He should tell us what his purpose is here as well."_

As Saphira relayed Arya's message to Eragon, Vaden was having his own conversation.

"_**Dovahkiin, what has happened? I felt your mind under siege and now you are completely fine. Did you destroy those who stood against you with your mighty thu'um?" **_Odahviing mentally growled.

"Now Odahviing, I can't get away with things like that, unlike in Skyrim, where I was considered a near god." Vaden replied sarcastically.

"_**Well some Dragons act like that too, they never attacked the only thing that could kill them permanently." Odahviing replied.**_

"_Odahviing, I need you to come here, I will explain to the blue dragon our origin."_

"_**I am on my way."**_

"_Good"_

Vaden took a good look at the inhabitants of Alagaesia and took note of physical attributes.

Vaden was surprised by the blue dragon's appearance, as the dragons of Tamriel had only two legs, not four. However this meant that she could move faster than Odahviing on the ground.

Arya looked like an Altmer, with several Bosmer features added. As he had seen in the battle, Arya was skilled with the sword and magic, though why she didn't use more was a question he intended an answer for.

Eragon appeared half human, part Altmer, part Bosmer and very young. This probably meant he was fast and strong, but was more likely to be baited due to his age.

"We need some answers, and you are the only one with the ability to answer them." Eragon said.

"Very well." Vaden said, sitting down. "But first, my friend needs to get here."

"Who is your friend? Eragon asked, mystified.

A load roar was his answer. The Elf, the Dragon and the rider knew what creature made that was instantly.

"Your friend is a dragon? Are you a dragon rider?" Arya asked.

"No, I am not like Eragon, First I am not of Alagaesia."

"You're not?" Eragon yelled. "Then where are you from?"

"I am from a land named Tamriel, It is a Land with nine provinces, Skyrim home of the Nords, Morrowind my homeland, Black marsh home of the Argonians, Elsweyr home of the Khajiit, Valenwood home of the Bosmer, Hammerfell home of the Redguards, Summerset isle where the Altmer dwell, Highrock land of the Bretons, and Cyrodil the land of the Imperials."

"Tell us a little about the history of Tamriel." Arya said

"I will tell you what I remember, and Odahviing will help." Vaden smiled.

"**Dovahkiin, I have arrived. I require introductions." Odahviing spoke.**

"He speaks!" Eragon said, his jaw opening at the fact that this dragon could speak, aloud.

"Yes, doesn't your dragon speak?" Vaden asked.

"_Not aloud, but I can fry you if I wanted to." _Saphira mentally spoke, her voice smug.

Vaden looked at her skeptically, "Ha! Coming from a land with a massive volcano, you get used to fire."

"**Introductions?" **Odahviing said.

"I really need to get used to that." Eragon muttered after jumping again.

"Ah yes, Introductions! That Elf is called Arya, the elfin imperial is Eragon and the dragon is Saphira." Vaden answered, getting back on topic.

"Well let's get back to-"

"_Why can you talk Odahviing?" _Saphira asked.

"**I have vocal cords capable of speech." **Odahviing replied in an emotionless tone.

"_Never mind then." _Saphira said awkwardly.

"If you don't mind, we will tell you the history of my land Tamriel." Vaden said hotly.

"Let us begin, with the Dragon war." Vaden said.

"The people of Tamriel lived in relative peace, My people were called the Chimer and the Dwarves, or Dwemer as we called them, were alive. However, Akatosh had created his children, the Dragons around this time, and his first born, Alduin launched an invasion on mankind. The Dragons destroyed many with their mighty thu'um, their voices, and they conquered all of Tamriel. The People lived in torment at the dragon's hand, until Kyne or Kynareth, Goddess of Nature gave man the Thu'um as well. But it was not enough, so the Nords created a shout built out of all the hate and suffering they had, they turned everything that defined mortality and turned it into a shout, a shout which took the Dragon's greatest advantage away from them, their ability to fly." Vaden explained.

"The war quickly turned against the Dragon's, weakened and unable to fly, they were slain by the Nords." Vaden said.

"**I have felt Dragonrend myself, I assure you Saphira it is unpleasant." **Odahviing added.

"However even with Dragonrend Alduin could not be defeated, he did not tire from attacks. He was eventually defeated when the power of an elder scroll was used on him, an elder scroll is a scroll that has knowledge of the future transcribed upon it. However, It will eventually blind those who read it too often." Vaden continued.

With Alduin defeated, the Dragons fled, a few turning up in places. The people were at peace once again. However when the Mythic era ended A new threat loomed."

"During the first Era, a race of Elves lived in Tamriel, the Ayleids they were the most powerful Race of elf in Cyrodil at the time. The Nords had spread and developed other sub-races, the Redguards, who left for Hammerfell and gradually became dark skinned, the Bretons, who settled in Highrock and the Imperials, Who travelled to Cyrodil.

The Ayleids defeated the Imperials and kept them as slaves, that was until Alessia the slave queen rebelled against the Ayleids and their Deadric hordes." Vaden said.

"What are Deadric hordes? Eragon asked.

Deadra or Deadroth, singular, are very powerful, monstrous creatures wielding god like power, well not all of them wield God like power, fewer than that are actually monstrous." Vaden explained, very careful not to be rude.

"God like power?" Arya said "Preposterous, there is no godlike beings."

"Do you want to anger them?" Vaden hissed.

"Why, so they can strike me down?" Arya replied with a mocking tone.

"Yes because, believe it or not, one deadric Prince, the powerful one are princes, attacked Cyrodil 200 years ago!" Vaden practically roared.

"Really? That was 200 years ago, facts could be twisted." Arya replied.

"Yes, well don't say things like that out loud! I'm not sure if they can hear you, but damned if I'm going to let you get yourself killed, or worse." Vaden whispered.

"Oh what's worse than death?"

"They could set Sheogorath, prince of madness on you." Vaden replied.

"**Enough! We must continue explaining our origins Dovahkiin! **Odahviing roared.

"Sorry Odahviing, I got carried away there with that particular topic. Vaden apologized.

"I did not intend to get involved in an argument with a religious fanatic." Arya said as well.

"Well, the Nords and Bretons agreed to help the Imperials defeat the Ayleids. The war was the end of the Ayleids in the end, this was a war driven by hate, and perhaps the one who embodied that was the hero Pelinal Whitestrake, who slew hundreds in the war eventually defeating his nemesis Umaril the unfeathered. Eventually, the Ayleids were all but wiped out and Alessia forged the religion of the eight Divines out of Cyrodillic and Nordic religion." Vaden said.

Arya was tempted to scoff at the eight divines concept, but Vaden would no doubt be offended.

"Alessia went on to found the Imperial Empire, the most powerful faction for a very long time. She also went on to found the Elder council, who would take the place of the Emperor if there was no heir to the throne. As Alessia lay on her deathbed, She was visited by Akatosh, God of time. He gave her the Amulet of Kings, a powerful artifact that would prevent the Deadra from ever returning from the realms of Oblivion, where the Deadra are most powerful. Many emperors took the throne of the empire until Reman I rule was threatened by the Akaviri, who wanted Tamriel for themselves, after a long war, the Akaviri were driven out of Tamriel and peace came once more, but then the Akaviri returned, however this time they negotiated their way into the Empire as advisors." Said Vaden.

"But several decades later, the emperor and his only son were assassinated and the Akaviri took over the empire. And so ended the First era." Vaden explained.

"The second era began, and ended with the Akaviri Potentates. After several years of controlling the Empire, the last Potentate was assassinated and the Empire fell into discord." Vaden said.

"However, that all changed when a Nord rose to prominence, a Nord who became one of the most famous people of Tamriellic history. His name was Talos, or Tiber Septim." Vaden said.

"Septim conquered nearly all of Tamriel within years, he soon reforged the Empire into it into the greatest power of the third era."

"The third era was one of the most peaceful times in all of Tamriel, but it had many troubles of it's own, such as the war of the red diamond, the imperial simulacrum, the arnesian war, the war of Bend'r mahk, the five year war, the war of the blue divide, The warp in the west, the upheaval of Morrowind's religion and the Oblivion crisis, which ended the third era with the death of the septim bloodline and the permanent barrier between Mundus and Oblivion."

"During the fourth era, the empire's power waned dramatically, the Aldmeri Dominion rose to power many provinces joining them. The red mountain Dagoth-ur erupted, swallowing most of Morrowind in ash, the moons disappeared for two years and when they returned, the Dominion claimed that they made them reappear, causing more provinces to join their cause."

"Suddenly, the empire was assaulted by the Dominion for four years before the empire was forced to submit defeat signing the white gold concordat."

"The concordat ordered no one was to practice the worship of Talos who was Tiber septim risen to godhood, failure to comply was execution."

"The province of Hammerfell receded from the empire, battling the dominion for another five years before the Dominion retreated. In Skyrim many were discontent with the fact that Talos was banned, but none were more discontent than Ulfric Stormcloak."

Ulfric had fought the dominion, he believed that the empire were cowards and that the dominion could be defeated, he began looking for a target that represented the empire. In 201 he found it, the high king of Skyrim, Torygg. Ulfric challenged Torygg to a battle to the death, Torygg lost the battle and was killed, but the spectators believed that using the thu'um was cheating and that Ulfric was not the king."

Forced to flee Ulfric started a rebellion, naming his faction the Stormcloaks, Ulfric set about trying to push the empire out of Skyrim. But Ulfric was ambushed by empire soldiers forcing him to surrender that was how I met Ulfric, gagged in a cart, going to be executed."

"How did you escape?" Eragon enthralled by the history of a land so close, yet so far.

"I am nearly at that part, so as I am about to be executed the first dragon to be seen in five eras attacks!"

"That has to be as crazy as my story!" Eragon says with a laugh.

"I escaped in the confusion with my best friend Ralof, a Stormcloak, we headed for the town Riverwood, a nice place by the way, after gearing up I headed out for Whiterun, the closest city to Riverwood and I told the Jarl what had happened.

"Soon after I fought my first dragon, and I discovered that I was Dragonborn." Vaden said.

What is a Dragonborn?" Arya asked.

"The Dragonborn are the ultimate Dragon slayers, infused with the soul of a Dragon, we absorb the souls of Dragons when they die, that way the Dragon in question will never rise again." Vaden replied.

"_That is why I am confused by you. _Saphira said.

"**Saphira, he is as draconic as a mortal can become.** Odahviing said.

"Any way, I with the help of talented people and a dragon, I discovered that Alduin had returned and was raising an army of dragons from the dead."

I tracked Alduin down to Sovngarde, heaven, and slew him."

"That was a crazy story." Eragon said.

"It is quite the tale." Arya agreed.

So, your story please?" Vaden asked.

_That is chapter three done, just so you know I am going to describe Vaden next chapter and we will see Vaden's reaction to dwarves and stuff. Bye!_


End file.
